The Cursed Mark
by Ryperiour2
Summary: Its funny how much the smallest of changes in history can affect the future. One example is a curse that goes through the family. Its completely random and the only warning of who has it is the birthmark over the heart. AU


**R2: Im sorry to all those people who have been waiting on my other stories but i am getting a bit of a writers block with them and i have had so much inspiration for this story. But do not fret they are getting there... Eventually.**

**Disclamer: I nor do any of the writers on this site own anything we submit, be it from a manga, comic, movie or TV show. The only thing we can own is OC's and some plot lines that we have created. Under no circumstances do we make a profit from writing as it is simply for entertainment purposes.  
**

**If your too lazy to wright whats above simply copy this or refer to it. And this is the ONLY time i am EVER going to do it...**

* * *

Only a select few knew knew this but Naruto Uzumaki another birthmark other than his whiskers on his cheeks. Now you may be thinking, what does this birthmark have to do with anything? Well if you were to go back through the boy's ancestry, all the way back to when the Uzumaki clan was still living in piece and thriving on there island, you may have seen an object flying through the sky's only for it to dissapear into the night like it was never there.

There was a boy named Kuroda Uzumaki and he had the same birthmark that Naruto has. The mark itself was a rugged rounded off triangle with a single line in the middle of it almost as if it was like an eye. The birthmark was over his heart as was Naruto's.

A few months after his 15th birthday Kuroda had mysteriously dissapeared and the only trace of him was his torn clothes that were in his room, destroyed bookshelves and broken window as well as lots of his blood on the carpet and the walls. His family had discovered he was gone when his mother went into his room to wake him up only to scream at what she saw. The woman woke up the neighborhood and when her husband came he was shocked and thought that someone had come to capture and/or kill him.

Because of this incident The hidden Eddie village was put on lock down for a week while the Uzu black ops were sent out to find the one who had infiltrated the village. Little did they know that there was not a single person in the elemental nations who knew of Kuroda, well apart from all of the citizens of Uzu no kuni of course.

After that week ended Kuroda's name was put on a grave marker even though there was no body. Rumors were spread like a wildfire around the village on how the young teen died. Many thought that he was hated but they were wrong. Kuroda may have had some people hate him but they were not desperate enough to kill him.

Many theory's were thrown around; some thought that he was cursed. Well they would be half right, depending on your point of view and if you had seen what happened to him.

From then onward a strange black object could sometimes be seen in the night but very few noticed it at all.

25 years later...

It was the dead of night in the hidden Eddie and three people were visiting a graveyard one was a woman who's hands were together while kneeling in front of the grave marker, she has long red hair which was slightly spikey and went to her shoulders and had milky skin and curves in the right places. The man who was standing next to her had short straight hair and light tan skin. Like his wife was dressed in everyday clothes, although they did not look like it, they were powerful shinobi.

The last person who was a little girl, she had red hair like both her pearants except hers was straight like her fathers and went down to her middle back. She was rubbing her eyes to indicate that she was tired and would have been in bed but she was being too stubborn and wanted to know were here pearants went every so often. They eventually gave up and brought her with them, when she asked what her mother was doing when the got to the marker. Her father told her that she was praying to her older brother.

The girl fell asleep in her fathers arms "Yuuko-chan i think its time we go home, Kushina is asleep."

The woman slowly got off her knees and looked at her husband and the sleeping bundle in his arms "Yes dear, lets go" she said as they began to walk to there home.

Unknown to them a set of reptilian eyes were watching them as if it was there guardian in the night.

As soon as they were gone he dissapeared into the night like he was never there in the first place.

* * *

A few months later Uzu no kuni was a barren wasteland of rubble and dirt, this was was the result of the combined forces of 3 major hidden villages attacking. It had lasted for weeks with the Uzumaki's crippling the attacking force while going down fighting. In the end there were only about 200 people left of the invading force.

During that time it allowed some members to escape with there lives until they were ambushed by Kumo, Kiri and Iwa ninja. But before they could start the slaughter they were interupted by a screeching sound that was emitting from somewhere in the sky.

The end result was an explosion that hit the enemy ninja in an blue blast of fire. Everyone was shocked at the damage that had been caused, especially some of the younger ones who were scared and shaking in there mother/father's arms.

The one who was directly hit by the explosion had a large black hole through his chest while the rest of his body was either ash or on fire which many others arund him had minus the hole in the chest.

There was only one survivor from the blast and he was a Kiri jonin that quickly threw up a water prison in front of himself. He had multiple burn marks over the front of his body, he managed to stop the blast from killing him but not from burning a bit.

The jonin decided that he was going to die anyway so he decided that he would go down fighting. If he did try to escape the Uzumaki would probably hunt him down as well as that thing in the sky that took out everyone else, it would probably would kill him with ease.

Kushina was one of these survivors, she was latching to her mothers shoulder for dear life and started to get scared when the Kiri ninja charged.

At the end of it all Yuuko was stabbed and slowly bleeding out. The rest of the survivors were forced to split up so the wouldn't be caught by remaining Kiri, Kumo and Iwa ninja.

Yuuko had finaly reached the Fire Country when she began to lose consciousness. She lay down next to a tree and looked at the sleeping girl in her arms.

As her eyes began to droop they were opened in shock when a mysterious creature in front of her. It had midnight black scales and large cat like eyes, it walked on all four's and had wings on its back. The tail was long and ended in a point and had a fin on each side.

She reached out with her shaky hand to see if what she was seeing was real and hoping it was not hostile. The creature let her as if knowing what she was going to do. She touched his nose and sighed in relief seeing that the creature is not hostile.

"P-please" she whispered as the light faded from her eyes "T-take care of my daughter..." She said as she looked over to the sleeping girl still not taking her hand off the creature.

The creature nodded in understanding, at this Yuuko smiled and closed her eyes for the final time. He turned and using the claws he had on his fingers started digging.

He eventually created a trench about 3 feet deep and placed the dead woman in it before covering her up with earth. Her grave was in front of a tree so he went up to it and started marking it.

_Yuuko Uzumaki_

_Loving Mother and Wife_

_May She Rest In Peace_

He sat there for a moment with his eyes closed and his down.

A lone tear escaped the reptile's eye and dropped to the ground.

After about a minute he turned to the girl still sleeping on the grass even through the whole ordeal and with tear stains on her cheeks.

The Reptile picked her up with his front legs and used his back ones to jump up into the night sky with the girl he was holding only stirring a little in her sleep.

He knew he could not take care of her but could definitely check on her every so often. so he flew high in the sky hoping to see a village.

He found one glowing in the night like a beacon and begun his flight towards the village.

He dropped down in front of the village gates with the girl still in her arms and lay her down next to them. The few Konoha ANBU who saw this jumped down from on top of the wall to investigate.

When they got down all they saw was an empty forest, some paw prints and a red headed girl lying next to the gates asleep.

"Rat" said the lion masked ANBU "Follow the tracks, see who or what was here." he said and with a quick "hai" in response he sped of following the tracks.

"And Salamander" he continued "Inform Hokage-sama of what has happned here." The only responce was a nod before he dissapeared in a burst of speed.

Lion then walked up to the girl at the gates, checking if it was a henge or a genjutsu. He found none and put the little girl on his sholders and dissapeared in a burst of white smoke.

When he got to his office he was greeted by The Sandime Hokage, Mito Uzumaki and his teammate who were waiting for him. Hiruzen felt a little suspicious of the little girl when he found out and had a feeling what her heritage was. So he informed Mito; thus why she was here.

After taking some of her blood to examine her DNA rat stepped inside the office to report his findings. He told them that the tracks went on for a bit before completely ending and told them that the tracks looked similar to a bear's.

Mito then took Kushina to her home so she could rest. But she and the others in the office were still wondering what had brought her here to Konoha. All that was known was that it was midnight black, had scales and two wings on its back. She thought it was a dragon but shot that idea down when she remembered that they were all destroyed before the major ninja villages were created.

Or so she thought.

The next day the DNA tests came in. They were a positive match that Kushina and Mito were distantly related through the same clan. She decided that she would let Kushina stay and she had agreed but still saddened about the disappearance of her mother.

She lived in the village for eight years.

During that time she became very strong, one of the toughest females in Konoha, except for Tsunade of course.

A man with a mask had infiltrated the area were she was giving birth to her son. He called himself Madara and seperated her from her husband Minato, once done he forcefully ripped the fox out of her gut.

Such an action would have killed her but she was an Uzumaki for a reason.

Barly clinging onto life she had been rescued by Minato while the fox was about to crush her and was then reunited with her son.

Later on both Minato and Kushina had finaly come to a decision to seal the fox inside Naruto. The red head went balistic but managed to calm down when Minato had given her a reason why.

She reluctantly agreed.

The fox saw what was going on and in an attempt to stop them from denying his freedom he tryed to kill the newborn.

Only to be stopped by the pearants using there own body's as a shield. With Kushina's barrier up and half of the fox's power sealed inside the blond Hokage the fox was considerably weakened and failed to kill the child.

Knowing that she was going to die she said her final words to her son and put the last of her chakra into the seal. After she was done Minato activated the Dead Demon Consuming seal and a bright light flashed across the clearing.

Now the fox was gone and that Kushina's barrier was down due to her being dead, the Sandime Hokage went up to the boy and picked him up while ordering two jonin to pick up the dead that were on the floor. They both had a massive hole through there guts.

The survivors who witnessed the event take place along with the Hokage went back to the village to tell everyone what happened and to start to rebuild any damage the fox had caused.

Unknown to anyone around him Naruto's birthmark that was over his heart went a few shades darker before going back to its normal shade.

Out of sight, Out of mind.

* * *

**R2: Now the guy who came up with the basic idea of having a weird birthmark that changes you is called: Angelus-alvus (Id: 880961) and he gave me permission to use this idea. I recommend that you check out his stories. BTW this is technically not a x-over due to it only having one or two elements from the other one. What i count as a x-over is when other characters from that other anime/movie/game come into the world your crossing it over with. That birthmark causes transformations not ports others to the Naruto world.**

* * *

**ლ****(****ಠ****益****ಠ****ლ****) - Y U NO REVIEW?**


End file.
